Decisive Player
He is also known as Whamana, the Ex-God of Wisdom. Appearance Whenever he takes the form, he appears as the person whom he is sharing a special bond with. So, whenever he spoke to Lakshman, he took on Lakshman's form to speak to him. Later, it takes his true form in the Border Plane. He wears plain white clothes and his hair, along with his eyes, are pure white. Note: This section is under construction. Personality As a God of Wisdom, he lacked basic human feelings and emotions, which led to him being alone all the time. He could not connect well with the other gods and found them as "nuisances" because of their energetic feelings and emotions. However, after losing his body and taken in by the first Phoenix Titan, Ashura Rangavardan, he slowly acquires these human emotions. With feelings and emotions in him, he is shown to be a very knowledgeable person with great personality. He knows what is good and bad instantly and often reacts accordingly to meet the requirements. Possessing a great mind, he often plans ahead and often tries to find alternatives to many things. Note: This section is under construction. History In the Ancient Era, he is known as the God of Wisdom, Whamana and he was greatly isolated from the other gods. However, he was the first to be challenged by the first Phoenix Titan, Ashura Rangavardan. After suffering an easy defeat, Whamana became very intrigued by the Phoenix Titan and began to observe him from a distance. The God of Destruction, Druesion became furious that a "god lost to a mortal" and proceeded to kill Whamana. Due to this, Whamana lost his body as a god and became a wandering spirit that got accepted into Ashura's body. Enraged at seeing a peaceful god being killed, Ashura lost control and went on a rampage as he fought against Druesion. He came very close in killing the God of Destruction, but his wife, the Goddess of Fate, arrived in time and begged for Druesion to be spared. After that, Whamana stuck to Ashura and slowly accepted the human feelings and began to develop emotions of his own. He liked his company with Ashura, who was a bit of a fool, but enjoyable to be with and they soon became best friends. However, all of this came to an end when Ashura died fighting the great darkness. He was devastated by the loss of his friend, but he resolved to staying and watching over his reincarnations. Whamana began to reincarnate with the Phoenix Titan spirit and was shunned aside easily by the Voice of the Phoenix, which became a sentient being after a curse was placed on Ashura before he died. Whamana desperately fought to keep it away from each of the reincarnated Phoenix Titan, but he proved to be weak at each rebirth. He helplessly watched as the Voice of the Phoenix corrupted the young mind of the Phoenix Titans and made them commit great crimes without ever letting out. There were times when Whamana succeeded in pushing the Voice of the Phoenix away to do good to the world. That is why, the people from the Phoenix Clan called him the Voice of the Phoenix, but that mostly applied to the evil spirit lurking deep within. Finally, having had enough, Whamana risked contacting the God of Life, Cratianand begged him to not reincarnate the Phoenix Titan spirit until all accumulated darkness gets lifted from the past crimes. Cratian agreed and as such, 8000 years went by before Whamana, Phoenix Titan and the Voice of the Phoenix resurrected into the body of a young boy. Whamana quickly took charge and easily suppressed the Voice of the Phoenix for good while doing his best to stop the boy from progressing quickly due to the mistakes of the past. After some time, he began interacting with the boy, who came to be known as Lakshman Chand, whom he liked very much. He had the appearance of Ashura Rangavardan, but a more cheerful personality than his past friend. Slowly, but surely, he allowed the boy to process more and more information to allow him to slowly become strong through determination and intense training. The time came, however for him to give up his life to save the young boy from certain death. At that point, he revealed everything that the boy's rather slow growth was due to him interfering with him without ever letting the boy become aware of it. After giving Lakshman all the knowledge he possessed within him, he faded away and hoped the best for the boy. Later, he was brought back by The Creator, much to his surprise. The Creator wanted him to return to the cycle of birth and assist the Phoenix Titan to be born after Lakshman by becoming part of the Nine Pillars of Power. With final farewell to The Creator, Whamana returned to the cycle of birth and waited for the time when he will be reborn in the Physical Plane as a mortal. Note: This section is under construction. Category:Characters Category:Gods